La Alacena
by NickPeterLover
Summary: Corto perteneciente al universo de "Welcome to my life". Es una pequeña muestra de lo que le ocurre a Pe una vez adquirida la confianza con Chris. Aunque parezca, no, no contiene spoilers de la novela. Corto de regalo de cumpleaños de Celeste.¡Feliz cumple, lora!¡Ojalá te guste! Aviso:Contiene Spanking/azotes/nalgadas, si no le gusta, no lea, acá se festeja un cumple, no hinche.


**Bueno Cele, ¡Feliz cumple negri! Iba a tratar de hacer el cap 5 de Welcome, pero me cede. Es too much. Tenía esto escrito, y, aunque no encaja con mi línea cronológica actual del fic, no tiene nada que no se sepa de antemano que va a pasar xD.**

**Básicamente ocurre cuando Chris ya dio dos o tres pasos en su relación con Pe. No contiene spoilers, así que lee tranqui, que lo que pasa ya venía desde hace rato en vigencia ;)**

**Ojalá te guste, me encanta leerte y tus comentarios me la re suben. De paso, paso a responder al tuyo en mi cap anterior. Te contesto porque es tu cumple :3**

**Volvió Pe, efectivamente, y si Dios quiere ya no vamos a desaparecer más así, como buenas abducidas que somos :O. SI DIOS QUIERE, insisto. Puede fallar. Creeme que yo también me emociono banda con eso, soy como vos en eso, y creeme que más me emociona subir y ver tus comentarios, y los de todas en genera**

**l :3 Pero los tuyos más, lora. No mueras.**

**Es buena cosa que te guste, porque yo este lo odié :D. Si te morís no es por mi culpa, es por Cristina ;D. Y es gracioso que a mí me pasó que con Dream empezamos así, y hoy somos mugre y uña. Re loco, y es que sos un amor :3**

**La Pe es dulce y copada y too, pero...también es embrollera, y que no me jodan. La flaca un día de estos saca una katana y los caga a tiros a todos (¿A tiros con una espada? Sí.). No mates a Nick, matar es malo, y mi nombre y yo lo loveamos. Matar es malo. Chris lo quiere, y está bueno. Lo matamos, se va a calmar. JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ, No podía parar de reír con lo de muere pollo. Casi me muero, no podía más. "Muere pollo,pium pium". Lo voy a incluir en algún capítulo. "Tiro tiro, puñalada, puñalada".**

**Todos amamos el pulgar de Pe, a Pe y a sus tetas. JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ,Otra que casi me pishio xD ¿Yo escribí eso? Porque van ya dos que me hablan de Pe y sus niñas, y yo estoy como "se complotaron o yo lo escribí y me fumé un churro y me olvidé todo? ._. WTF" Me tengo que fijar, aunque todos amamos las tetas de Pe. Yo sobre todo.Y es que acá faltaban conchas. (Así bien Arshentino xD)No podía más, si no lo hacía yo, iba a obligar a HALLIWELL NECESITAN UNA HEREDERA, JODER!¿Quién pimiento iba a heredar siino las perlas de la abuela? (?)**

**Yo te quiero posta,me dejás Pum pa' arriba siempre. Yo amo más que seas Argentina. Ene sta historia me ahorré un glosario ajajjajajaja, y a lo mejor hasta te gusta y todo porque entendés mi deforme escritura xD. Si vo queré pasamo'una paloma mensajera, o algo xD**

**Así que aca está tu regalo, ojalá te guste, y si estoy para la cosa, A LO MEJOR me copo y escribo otro. Estate atenta y vemos si hay trato.**

**Feliz cumple, pasalo re lindo, gracias por tanto, perdón por tan verdad que te deseo que la pases re genial, no todos los días se cumplen 20(o 19, da igual). ¡FELICIDADEISHONS!**

**Con amor, yo ~**

**Y para ustedes, el resto de los mortales, sólo les digo que esto está un poquito más adelantado que lo que yo llevo de historia, pero que es ajeno, y no la se asuste, que no pasa nada más que lo que ya se sabe como inevitable.¡Gracias por leer!Ojalá les guste, con mi dulzura y la de Pe :3**

* * *

Igual a Chris no le gustaba ver como su alacena ahora estaba sin una puerta. Jeje.

¡No fue mi culpa! Si él pone el celular tan alto, ¿como quiere que haga para agarrarlo? Bueno, establezcamos que se supone que tampoco tenia que agarrarlo…pero….mio :(

O mio más o menos….lo compró él, con su plata, pero me lo había regalado. Igual que todas las cosas nuevas y copadas, como esa frazada con flores o aquel…aquel oso de peluche…¡PERO ES BIEN DE MUJER MADURA!

O las faldas. Tenía ya como 15 polleras, pero él insiste en llamarlas faldas, y yo hago como quiere él. Chris habla muy bonito. Peter, Nicholas y Leo hablan como él. También Wyatt, Thomas, toda su familia,vamos. Todo hablaban precioso, y yo trataba de hablar lo más parecido a ellos que pudiera. Pero nunca me salía tan bien como a ellos. Chris hablaba particularmente bonito.

Y Chris parecía particularmente interesante en ese momento. Resulta que el señor había bajado, claramente alertado por el ruido que hizo la puerta al salirse y caer al piso. O eso, o es que Nick le pegó el asunto ese de leer mentes.

-¡PEENÉLOPE!¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!

-Sí, hola-respondí, tratando de sonreír y hacer que sonriera también. No funcionó. Se acercó a mí muy rápido y yo pensé que me iba a…a hacer chas chas en la colita. Porque bueno…eso hacia cuando me portaba mal, o lo hacía enojar. En realidad todos sus hijos decían que lo hacía con ellos…pero no era mi papá, ¡caray!

Los padres no eran tan geniales.

Pero la cuestión es que papá o no papá, yo aborrecía, aborrezco y aborreceré esos métodos. Me había sacado el celular por una pelotudez, así como pillarme con él en vez de leyendo aquel libro que me pidieron en la escuela.¡ Pero si yo podía leerlo en un soplido! Pero a él no le interesaba, o al menos eso dijo. Me dijo que ya no lo podía usar, y como a mí me pareció más inteligente hacer lo que me apetecía, se enojó y me lo quitó. Pero no me había pegado. Lamentablemente para mí, duré menos de dos días sin tocarlo.

Al tratar de alcanzarlo, porque vio que a su armario yo llegaría fácilmente, con una silla o un cajón, decidió ponerlo ahí, además de que parecía no gustarle mucho toquetea arriba del armario, porque ahí guardaba las fotos de una chica, no sé quién corno será, pero siempre que la mira me sonríe, me abraza y me da besos, suspirando y a veces medio triste; yo me apoyé sobre la encimera primero, y después me agarré del borde superior de la puerta. Empujé para arriba y la mierda esa se cayó, y casi me mato. Y ahora me mataban enterita.

Pero no me pegó. Se acercó y me sujetó por el brazo, para acercarme. Al verme con el celular en la mano pareció como que se decidía, porque resopló. Siempre hacia eso cuando me auguraba que iba a patalear un rato. Le puse esa carita que él dice le conmueve mucho…yo no lo hago a propósito, sólo…es la cara que me sale cuando se ve enfadado. No me gusta que se enoje conmigo, aunque pareciera que sí. Juro que no.

-"No enojesh comigo, Chrish"-Borboté, renovando mi puchero. Él resopló. Me quitó el móvil de la mano y lo dejó sobre la encimera. Se hincó en el piso, dejando la rodilla derecha formando un ángulo recto y me sentó sobre ella. Como amaba que hiciera eso. Me hacía sentir más pequeña, pero creo que me gustaba eso.

-Ay, bebita…no me enojo cuando me pones esa carita, pero creo que esta vez sí que la has liado,¿eh?

-¿Qué "shinifica" eso, Chris?-Él volvió a resoplar y me picó la nariz con un dedo.

-Ya sabes lo que significa, corazón, te lo he dicho antes.-Pero de todos modos, me lo volvió a explicar.-Significa que ahora vas a tomarte el cola cao calentita.

Aunque lo dijo con voz dulce, se notaba que no estaba muy feliz de decirlo. Lamentablemente, parecía que cada vez que decía eso, por regla directa, se cumplía. Pero yo no quería. Me revolví un poco sobre su rodilla, pero él me rodeó la cintura con el brazo, apretándome en una especie de abrazo.

-Corazón, escúchame, ¿sí? ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Qué dijimos sobre el móvil?- Estaba siendo dulce conmigo, pero yo ya había entendido que quería que lo repitiera y le contestara. Que quería asegurarse de que no dejaba lugar a dudas de por qué ahora iba a surtirme. Pero mejor si no me pegaba, opino yo, pero el muy malo no me escucha. Suspiré, y llevé mi meñique a la boca, para mordisquear la punta, con esa uña que poco a poco comenzaba a crecer. ¡Y yo ya hasta me las pintaba!

-Que no podía usarlo, Chris…

-¿Y por qué lo has hecho?¿Por qué lo has cogido? Porque ya me imagino que le pasó a alacena,¿eh?

-No quería romperla…

-Lo imagino, Penny, pero lo hiciste. Y es que la alacena no me importa, aunque no tenías por qué romperla. Pero lo peor es que seguramente estabas apoyada en ella, ¡y si no te caíste y te mataste fue porque Dios es grande!¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre?!- Chris alzó el tono de voz al imaginar que quizás yo me podría haber lastimado. Le importaba más eso que la alacena…-¡¿Y todo por qué?! Porque la señorita hoy se levantó desobediente y decidió que era mejor hacer lo que ella quisiera que lo que yo le digo. Y ya te he dicho que no me puedes desobedecer. Y lo hiciste, y además, casi te haces daño.

-Lo sientoooo- sollocé, ya incapaz de seguir soportando que me retara. Yo sólo quiero que me abrace, pero…pero ahora iba a pegarme, y me dolería mucho…

Y no pude pensar nada más. Él me separó de aquel abrazo y me sujetó ambos brazos a la altura del pecho, haciendo que mire esos ojos azul verdoso que tenía. Pero, aunque siempre me parecían muy bonitos, y para mí él era súper lindo, ahora estaban enojados.

-Imagino que lo sientes, pero sientes más no haberte podido salir con la tuya. Ya sabes que no puedes saltarte mis órdenes. Ayer no leíste en el horario que dijimos que ibas a leer, y te quité el móvil por eso. Parece que hoy te ha dado igual, porque te trepaste a la alacena, le arrancaste una puerta innecesariamente pudiendo hacerte daño y me desobedeciste . Todo porque no has querido hacer caso. Por no hacérmelo ayer, te quedaste sin el móvil. Ahora te quedas sin él hasta el sábado que viene, y además, te llevarás unas palmadas.

Yo gimoteé, y boqueé como un pececito. Pero faltaba más de una semana para el sábado que seguía. Y además….estaba enojado conmigo. Iba a darme palmadas. ¡Y lo decía así! Di un golpe en el piso con el pie y me cruce de brazos poniendo una mezcla de puchero y ceño fruncido, pero no llegué a replicar. Él dio la conversación por terminada y puso sus manos en mi cintura. Cerré fuertemente los ojos, sabiendo lo que venía ahora. Traté de plantarme en el piso, pero era tarde. Ya me había levantado. Me llevó en brazos hasta una de las sillas y la apartó con el pie. Se sentó y yo empecé a lloriquear en seguida unos cuantos "no quiero", "no, Chris", "ya no lo haré", y otros de esos que siempre le decía y él ignoraba. Y esta no fue la excepción. Se sentó y me movió hasta que mi pancita quedó sobre su regazo. Dejé salir un gritito y empecé a patalear con más ganas. Él me ignoró, y eso me hizo llorar más. Sentí de golpe su mano en mi espalda, y dejé de llorar un poco, para sorber solamente por mi nariz. Me acarició un ratitín, y después la deslizó desde el inicio del coxis, por encima de mi colita hasta el muslo. Y ahí sí que pataleé, porque sabía que iba a hacer. Me sujetó el borde de la pollera y me la subió. Yo lloriqueé muy fuerte, y cuando me bajó las braguitas no me pude contener más. Siempre lo hacía, pero yo lo odiaba tanto. Me calmé sólo un poco cuando apoyó su palma sobre la piel que acababa de descubrirme. Estaba calentita, y era muy suave. Claro que a mí no me gustaba que me pegara, y por eso seguí con mi llanto, agudo y lastimero, porque, insisto, así me salía. Él había cerrado la puerta, pero yo no quería gritar mucho porque sabía que se escucharía, y no necesitaba más líos.

-¡Chriiiisss! N-No p-por-porfa….¡porfa! bwaaaaaaaaaa. Chris, no me castigues, porfa, juro que no lo haré de nuevo, te haré caso, bwaaaaaaaa.

-Penélope, respira. No llores así, corazón, no es para que llores. Sí es para que recuerdes antes que debes obedecerme. Yo sé que no te gusta nada, pero sabes que lo haré de todos modos, pequeña. Debes aprender que cuando te digo que no a algo, por muy poco que nos guste, os por bien tuyo. Ni mío, ni de Amy, ni de Nick. Tuyo, bebé. Y a veces, eso implica que te deba decir que no a algunas cosas. Yo hago lo que creo que es mejor para ti, porque te quiero mucho y quiero que aprendas, mi amor. Y a veces, enseñarte implica cosas que no nos gustan mucho, pero que son necesarias. No puedes desobedecerme. Si te digo que el móvil no se usa hasta el viernes, no se usa hasta el viernes. Ni pasas de esa orden, ni mucho menos te trepas a un mueble para hacerlo, ni para nada. Porque si te hacías daño, ya me dirás que hacía yo, señorita.

-Bwaaaaaaaa. Ahh, ahhaa,ahaaa. ¡Lo siento, Chriis! Pero ya no lo hago, porfaaass.- Yo sólo quería que me diera un beso. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Iba a castigarme, pero yo de verdad no quería. Pataleé un poquito, pero ya ni eso tenía ganas de hacer.- ¡Nuca máaas! ¡Voy a hacer mucho caso y me voy a portar re bien! ¡No me des en la colita! Bwaaaaa.

Pero él se limitó a sujetarme la cintura para que no me cayera y a apoyar mi cabeza contra su muslo, para que no colgara. Grité un poco, y restregué el baño de lágrimas que me cubría los ojos contra su pantalón. Después cerré los ojos y sentí el primero.

SWAT

-¡AAAYYYY!¡BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grité demasiado fuerte, creo yo, pero mi piel estaba fría y no me esperaba eso. Me picó y quise gritar, por lo que eso hice. Pero lo peor es que él recién empezaba.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT Aauuuuu Bwaaaaa SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

-¡AY CHRIS PARÁ POR FAVOR, NUNCA MÁAS!¡ME DUELE MUCHO!¡ME DUELE MUCHO!

-Yo sé eso, pero sabes muy bien que te lo has ganado, Penélope. No se puede desobedecer, y ya tienes que aprender eso. Tienes que aprender esto, corazón, y por mucho que nos duela, no puedo dejarte que por un capricho te me mates. Lo siento Penny, pero vas a quedarte quieta hasta que acabemos, ¿está bien?

No respondí, y me limité a mirar el piso, viendo como las lágrimas ya lo manchaban.

La siguiente tanda me picó más, y estaba segura de que estaba dando fuerte, no es que yo sólo exagerara. No mucho, pero eso no eran palmaditas de advertencia. Ya ni llorar quería, pero no podía evitarlo. Me restregué la manga por los ojos un poco, pro rápidamente devolví el brazo a su sitio, porque las palmadas me sacudían y eso sólo me hacía querer llorar más si cabía.

SWAT SWAT SWAT ¡AUCH! SWAT SWAT AAAYYYYYY AYAYAYYAAY SWAT SWAT auuuuu SWAT SWAT SWAT

Me erguí hacia atrás con toda mi fuerza, y me desacomodé. Me agarré del brazo de Chris y sequé en él mis lágrimas. Él se detuvo y suspiró. Acarició mis ojos y nariz, rojos por la irritación del llanto y fríos por la baja temperatura del aire. Me tuvo un minuto así y luego me regresó a la posición que había tomado. Yo me removí y me tapé el trasero con la palma de la mano. Él ya me había dicho que no podía hacer eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Esa vez había tratado, pero en serio, mas no había podido. Pero él no se enfadó.

-Quita la manita, Penny.

-C-Chriis…sniif… Chriisii-Gimoteé ese apodo que le había inventado, y no quité mi mano.- Ya no lo hago más, p-pero n-no me-me pe-pegues ma-más….sniiif…bwaaaa….u-upitaa…-Él me puso el pelo tras la oreja y sujetó mi muñeca, tratando de apartar mi mano. Lloré alto en protesta por no ver mi petición cumplida, y ni a vistas de haber sido tomada en cuenta, por lo que remarqué:-¡U-UPAA!sniif, sniif…upitaaa…bwaaaaa…upaaa.

-Vamos, Penny estate quietecita. Ya sabes que no me puedes des…

-¡UPAA!-chillé, llorosa, limpiándome la cara colorada con furia y pena.

-No, Penélope. Ahora no hay upa.-Cortó, tajante, y apartó mi mano definitivamente, sosteniéndola contra mi espalda.

SWAT SWAT SWAT ¡BWAAAAAA! SWAT SWAT Auuuuu

Esos últimos cinco picaron horrores, y yo sólo lloraba y pataleaba. Cuando dejó la mano quieta en mis muslos, pude notar que esta también estaba caliente, pero que no se comparaba con mi retaguardia, que manaba calor notable. Pero en seguida sentí que, caliente y todo, su mano empezaba a frotarme con cariño. Sólo la separó para subirme la ropa interior. La falda no, porque cuando me alzó a base de sujetarme por debajo de las axilas, esta bajó sola. Y entonces sí me cogió en brazos, haciéndome una bolita pequeña en sus brazos. Me restregué contra su abrigo gris claro, manchándole con lágrimas, pero a él no le importó. Me besó la cara, el pelo y las manitos. Yo me agarré de su cuello y enterré en él sollozos por unos 5 minutos enteros. Esa vez no quería hablar, sólo quería que me mimara y me dijera cosas bonitas. Él entendió, porque al cabo de pasearme por toda la cocina un par de veces volvió a la silla, donde me apoyó en su hombro como si yo fuera un bebé y me besó repetidamente los ojos, mientras me daba palmaditas muy suaves donde antes habíame castigado. Eso me calmaba siempre.

-Chriiis…..chas chaas :c Hiciste chas chas…¡malo!

-Muy, muy, muy malo, princesa mía. Pero seré el malo más bueno del mundo, porque yo sólo quiero ver a mi tesoro bien y feliz, y cuando seas grande y seas mucho mejor y más buena, y más lista, y más bonita que yo, me alegraré mucho por haberte ayudado a ser tan buena como eres ahora.

Esas palabras me llegaron, y se me volvieron a humedecer los ojos. Como yo no quería hablar, él no me hizo caratoñas, sino que me dedicó de esas palabras suaves y reconfortantes que eran las que necesitaba en ese momento. Él limpió las lágrimas que asomaban y empezó a cantarme una canción que siempre le pillaba tarareando. "Yo sé que aún no estás segura, pero yo nunca te haría daño. Desde el mismo momento en que te vi, no me cupo duda de que tú pertenecías aquí". Todos los días, prácticamente, le oía cantarme eso, y no entendía por qué sus ojos brillaban. Pero sí entendía por qué los míos.

Porque…porque él me quería. Porque quizás yo no tenía un papá, pero tenía algo mucho mejor. Tenía un Chris.


End file.
